yandere_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shion Sonozaki
Warning: This article has spoilers for Higurashi: When They Cry. Shion Sonozaki 'is the twin sister of Mion from ''Higurashi: When They Cry. Bio Appearance Shion resembles her twin sister, having dark turquoise eyes and long emerald hair worn with two gold ribbons. She has short tent bangs framing her face and a fair complexion. She is normally found in the school uniform worn in the series. Personality Compared to her sister, Shion is feminine with a flirty, toying personality that can become selfish over her own wants or needs. She shares a lot in common with Mion, being playful and socially intelligent, and they both have a huge weakness dealing with romance, both also have a hatred of their grandmother and are good at manipulating people. But while Mion's manipulation can span to a crowd, Shion prefers manipulating a single person at a time on a personal level. She is fairly unhinged but desperately craves affection from others. After befriending the main cast, she seemed to grow slightly better. Background Growing up, Shion was abused by her family and shipped off to a private boarding school, tearing her away from Mion. She escaped not too long afterwards and shared a home with her bodyguard Kasai for a while Her family made her rip off three fingernails as a punishment for liking someone Currently she lives in Okinomiya and works at the Angel Mort restaurant while assisting the Hinamizawa Fighters little league team. It is believed that she is the younger sister, but it is shown that at some point in the past she and Mion did a permanent switch as children, leaving everyone else to think this. Victims '''Keiichi - '''At some point it was implied she planned to rape him. At another, she tasers him before going to find Mion. Shion stabs him. '''Various People - '''Several innocent people that she murdered and tortured within the span of a few days. '''Satoko - '''Believing that Satoshi lied to her, she tortured Satoko to death to compensate. However, she felt heavy remorse upon realizing Satoko had done nothing wrong and never gave up her belief that he would return, but by then it was too late to save her. '''Rika - She is also tortured to death by Shion. In one story line she kills herself before Shion can get her. 'Mion - '''Shion tases her and Mion falls down in the well to her death. Relationships '''Mion Sonozaki - '''Her twin sister, while they share common traits they're also very different. The twins often switch places with one another, and while Mion seems to adore her sister to the point of suffering with her, and Shion genuinely loves her- she isn't above torturing her if she feels like it. She is supportive of Mion dating Keichii but has no problem flirting and trying to sway him with her charms for her own amusement. '''Satoshi - '''Her first love after he showed her kindness. At some point he left in the past she was unable to cope, believing he land was highly broken up over t. This is said to play a big part in her current personality. '''Satoko - '''Originally she liked her, and treated her like a little sister, having made this promise to Satoshi. But when Satoshi was missing and Shion thinks that Satoko caused it. She began to dislike Satoko. Then she tortured Satoko and killed her. Shion then had remorse for not keeping the promise which was (taking care of Satoko). In the second , third and fourth season she has a sister-like relationship with Satoko. Satoko calls Shion “Nee-Nee”. Weapons For torture or general use she favors the use of a taser, but she is also shown capable of using a knife. Death # She is driven to suicide in ''Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen. But not in the anime versions. # She tries to climb back to her apartment but ends up failing and falls down to her death in Season 1. # She gets shot by Takano Miyo in Season 2. Quotes LIES! Trivia Gallery Category:Blue Eyes Category:Green Hair Category:Characters Category:Stubs Category:Deceased Category:Living Category:Teen Category:Anime Yandere